Za s'ybbamma Kyros
by ibitsu
Summary: Laguna a 15 ans. Son Oncle chez qui il vit l'emmène dans un village perdu dans le desert de Kashkabald...
1. Za s'ybbamma Kyros

AUTEUR : Shû the crazy ficceuse : kakashi-kyky@caramail.com

TITRE : Za s'ybbamma Kyros

GENRE : yaoi, lemon, pwp sur les bords…

SOURCE : FFVIII

DISCLAIMER : marre de toujours tout répéter ! Sinon, bon, cette histoire m'est inspirée d'un délire (le lemon c'est de moi…) avec ma p'tite sœur, et puis je tiens à préciser que Kyros parle Al Behd (cf. FFX) je vous traduis tout en signets par pitié pour les pov' d'jeunz qui n'y connaissent rien. C'est dingue ce que c'est utile les cours de KT pour écrire… C'est mon premier lemon alors soyez indulgent(e)s ! Je me suis cassé le c** passke j'ai voulu écrire à la 1°personne et un lemon quand on se met à la place du héros, c'est CHAUD ! ! ! Si vous voulez me conseiller, me faire des réclamations ou me féliciter, mon mail est là pour ça !

**Za s'ybbamma Kyros**

****

Moi, c'est Laguna. 

" Laguna Alfred Loire " (par respect pour mon vieux) ou Lag' pour les intimes… 

Actuellement, chuis avec mon vieux dans le désert de Kashkabald, au Sud d'Esthar City, après la mer. 

On fait du commerce avec tout plein de monde et aujourd'hui, c'est avec une petite tribu quasi-misanthrope. 

Je me cale au fond de la remorque, entre deux caisses, pour éviter d'ingurgiter trop de poussière (le vieux roule comme un malade en plus) et pour me replonger dans mon passé. 

Assez récent d'ailleurs, j'ai que 15 ans alors c'est pas du passé super antérieur comme un vieillard de 70 balais quoi, vous pigez ? !

Bref. 

Je me souviens quand le vieux me parlait de ces Peuples du Désert… qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait peur ! " mangeurs de chaire humaine, adorateurs de Satan " qu'il disait… j'en dormais plus et la vieille disait " arrête, tu fais peur au petit, il fait des cauchemards maintenant ! ".

Quand j'atteint l'âge de comprendre les mots compliqués de l'Encyclopédie électronique du musée des Sciences Naturelles, j'ai cherché " peuple de Kashkabald " et j'ai lu l'histoire d'un petit clan d'agriculteurs – éleveurs carrément inoffensifs mais quand même sacrément argnieux au combat. 

Les jeunes peu à peu partaient vers la ville et la tribu gardait ses coutumes malgré le progrès technologique. 

Ils faisaient partie du Patrimoine Naturel d'Esthar. 

C'est cool ça. " D'où tu viens?" " Oh, du patrimoine naturel d'Esthar "… 

C'est salaud, on les traite comme des bêtes…

Ca Me RéVoLtE!!!

Finalement, le vieux a été d'acc' pour me prendre avec lui chez eux et je sais pas à quoi je dois m'attendre. 

Barbares sanguinaires ou animaux de cirque?

· - PUTAIN! C'est pas la fête du slip! » je hurle en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Je me la suis défoncée contre une caisse en métal. Le vieux a fait voler la voiture, il se croit au Paris-Dakar. « On ralentit, les dunes c'est comme les dos d'ânes!!! 

· 

Bien fait, on cale… 

Je descends de la remorque et aide mon vieux à déblayer les roues prises dans le sable. 

Marrant, mes pieds s'enfoncent dedans de 5 cm… 

Doit y avoir de l'eau pas loin. 

Le vieux jure et grommelle, je l'abandonne pour regarder les alentours. 

Sable, sable, là-bas rochers. 

Le village y est encastré. 

Soudain, des cris.

Deux jeunes gars à la peau noire grimpent la pente à toute vitesse et me tirent par le T-shirt en me désignant un 3° étendu dans le sable, se faisant engloutir peu à peu. 

Là, je comprends pourquoi mes pieds s'enfonçaient…

- Lui murrirr ! Murrirrr ! » crient-ils avec un accent à couper au couteau.

- C'est quoi c'bordel ? Laguna, garde la voiture » me dit le vieux. 

Un peu tard, chuis déjà partit à la rescousse.

- Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Ne bouge surtout pas ! » dis-je en m'allongeant sur le sol. 

S'il remue encore, le sable finira de l'avaler, toujours plus vite. 

J'ôte mon T-shirt et lui en jette l'extrémité. 

Il lève vers moi de grands yeux noirs confiants et attrape le tissu. 

J'essaie de le tirer, mais dieux ! Que c'est lourd, le sable fait ventouse. 

Et au lieu de venir m'aider, les deux autres prient et pleurent. 

Tout pour me déconcentrer ! 

D'un coup, je me sens tiré par derrière.

· - Lâche surtout pas ! » La voix grave du vieux me redonne de la force. 

· 

Ensemble nous tirons le garçon de l'étendue mouvante, et dans un cri, il me tombe dessus. 

Le souffle court, il me regarde intensément. 

Je me sens bizarrement troublé par ses yeux d'encre et j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, je sais pas pourquoi. 

Ses deux compagnons lui sautent dessus pour le couvrir d'une cape et le frictionnent malgré la chaleur.

 Moi, une fois debout, je l'observe mais une sourde gifle me renvoie par terre. 

· - T'as voulu crever ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour hériter d'un gosse pareil ? Nom de dieu mais tu réalise ? Tu te prends pour Superman ? ! 

· 

Je ne réponds pas. 

C'était plus fort que moi ! 

Vous voyez quelqu'un crever devant vous, vous ne faites rien ? 

Moi, je ne marche pas comme ça. 

Et puis, ses amis comptaient sur moi… 

Sans un signe, ils s'en vont. 

Le vieux me jette dans la remorque et démarre. On fonce (et oui, Schumacher est en tête, c'est ma-gni-fique !) et après une heure de course, nous ralentissons pour enfin s'arrêter au milieu d'un petit village aux huttes de bois et de terre enfoncées dans les rochers rouges. 

Les maisons se superposent, se collent, des plates-formes les relient les unes aux autres, les plantes grimpent le longs des façades crépies, un formidable enchevêtrement de lianes donnent l'impression que l'oasis ne forme qu'une seule et gigantesque maison. 

C'est splendide. 

Des petits enfants me font la fête, une jeune fille m'offre un fruit, des hommes posent leurs ouvrages pour aider à décharger la voiture, des femmes discutent déjà de la marchandise… 

Déjà, le vieux cause avec un homme à l'âge mûr, plus imposant par ses bijoux et ses peaux que par sa carrure. 

J'hallucine… 

C'est trop beau ! 

Je me vois mal me balader avec ça en ville, mais ça doit être doux, confortable, plaisant à porter… 

Je veeuuuuuuux ! ! !

Le vieux me chope par les épaules et me plante devant l'homme. 

Les mains fermement posées sur moi, il me présente à ce que je comprends être le chef. 

Ils ont une langue marrante, que le vieux parle aisément. 

Je vais être paumé moi ! 

Bon, ne perdons pas espoir, autant que mes années passées à traîner dans la caserne du vieux me servent… 

On va continuer d'observer et puis si ça s'trouve, y en a qui parle français comme les deux guignols de tout à l'heure… 

Le vieux me tire à part, me serrant toujours plus fort les clavicules.

- - Ecoute petit con, lui, c'est le chef . T'as intérêt à te tenir tranquille et à pas me faire chier sinon… » 

- 

Je rêve, le vieux me menace ! 

J'ai rien fait ! 

Je me dégage de son étau, lui lance un regard pour le moins meurtrier et m'en vais. 

Je boude. 

C'est pas juste. 

Je regarde les petits gosses jouer avec leurs parents et détourne les yeux, prêt à pleurer et à vomir. 

Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? 

Ca me manque tant cette tendresse !

Engrossée par un inconnu, ma mère meurt d'une saloperie de MST à 16ans, soit deux ans après ma naissance. 

Jeune la biche ! 

Sa tante, apitoyée, me prend chez elle.

 Elle m'éduque comme elle peu et son mari, ancien cadre militaire à l'heure actuelle, " affine " mon éducation à grands renforts de coup de pieds… 

Ayant un petit commerce et sachant les " indigènes " très friands des nouveautés (vieilles de 20 ans chez nous) urbaines, il allait souvent leur vendre différents trucs. 

Après m'avoir épouvanté sur leur sujet et après avoir fortement insisté, il me prit avec lui chez " les plus barbares, qu'il a combattu maintes fois, qui sont très méchants et j'en passe ". 

Malgré tout, et vous pouvez comprendre, la tendresse et les câlineries que prodiguent un père, une mère ou carrément une famille, je n'ai pas connu, et aujourd'hui, à 15 ans, ce vide ce fait de plus en plus oppressant, indéniablement. 

Lorsque je voulais attirer l'attention : une connerie. 

Et si je m'avisais de pleurer : des coups. 

La joie ! 

Jamais une main ne s'est posée sur moi autrement que par la force.

Tout en pensant, je me promène dans le village et admire les femmes à moitié nues allaitant leur bébé ou les hommes sveltes et à la peau tannée discuter dans cette langue ma foi bien jolie. 

Je me retourne. 

Depuis un moment je me sens suivit, épié, et c'est franchement énervant. 

Il n'y a rien. 

Soit je rêve, soit mon suiveur est sacrément doué. 

Dans les rues vides que j'emprunte, j'entends parfois le " cling cling " de quelques métaux qui s'entrechoquent, mais lorsque je regarde, mon champ de vision est vide.

Je fais comme si de rien et continue ma promenade. 

Le vieux ne pourra pas dire que j'étais dans ses pattes. 

Je marche vers une petite clairière et suis le cours d'une petite rivière à l'eau clair. 

J'ai si chaud, la baignade est trop tentante ! Je me déshabille vite et pique une tête. 

C'est frais, je me sens bien. Je sors au bout d'un quart d'heure et me rhabille après avoir séché rapidement. 

Je me lance à l'assaut d'une paroi rocheuse aux nombreuses aspérités, et commence la grimpette. 

D'en haut, la vue doit être imprenable. 

J'arrive à me frayer un chemin entre les rochers plats après une dizaine de mètres à la verticale. 

Une fois à une hauteur respectable, je regarde en bas. 

La tête me tourne, subitement, et je recule pour ne pas tomber. 

Je m'allonge, et à plat ventre, re-regarde en dessous. 

Tout le désert s'étend, on voit la mer et au loin, le légendaire Cratère de Centra. 

Esthar est de l'autre côté de la plate-forme où je suis. 

Je m'apprête à contourner un pan de montagne mais un grognement me retient. 

Je me retrouve nez à nez (ou à museau, as you want) avec un Marsupial qui pourrait être splendide s'il n'était pas si rachétique. 

Je réfléchis un instant : rachétique = affamé = n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps, Marsupial = carnivore = mangeur de viande, Laguna = viande = putain de bordel de merde = gros problème. 

Une longue coulée de sueur glacée sillonne mon dos et je frémis. 

Doucement, mesurant mes gestes, je me mets à croupis et tente de glisser sur la gauche, pour m'enfuir par là où je suis venu. Je parle au Marsupial, pensant le calmer, mais il ne semble pas franchement d'accord pour laisser filer le déjeuner du siècle.

- Tu sais mon grand, chuis pas très bon à manger, chuis tout mince… Oh, tu peux bien trouver des excès de chocolats par-ci par-là, mais je t'assure que je ne vaut pas un ragoût de Moomba… je te promet… jure… maman… 

- 

Un coup de patte griffes dehors me répond.

_Mon Dieu, pardonnez mes pêchés. J'aurais voulu être quelqu'un de bien, et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop déçu les vieux. Malgré tout, je leur en suis reconnaissant de m'avoir nourri, bénissez-les car ils sont bons au fond. Même si je ne vous ai pas prié comme j'aurais dû, si j'ai fait le con pendant les messes et que j'ai roté lors de ma profession de foi, pitié, ouvrez moi le Paradis. Je serais gentil avec les Anges, promis. Amen, et protégez-nous du Mal._

- - Ksss ! Kssss ! Jyc d'ah ! Jyc d'ah ! Ksss ! » [1]

- 

J'ouvre les yeux. 

Je ne suis pas mort ? 

Je le regrette et en même temps… ouf ! 

Juste devant moi, le garçon que j'ai sauvé il y a une heure ou deux. 

Il est à moitié accroupi, un bâton qu'il tient comme une lance à la main. 

Il fait reculer le Marsupial en le titillant de son arme improvisée. 

Le gros félin, touché au plus profond de son énervement, se lance sur nous. 

(La peur de ma vie) 

Un coup de pied circulaire –magistral- m'envoie rouler dans la poussière. 

Je m'appuie sur le coude, la bouche en sang, et " admire " la scène terrifiante de beauté. 

Je vois le garçon sortir deux longs couteaux de gaines attachées sur le côté de chaque cuisse et il saute sur le Marsupial à une vitesse fulgurante. 

J'ai du mal à suivre le combat, mais un cri puis un rugissement mythique m'annonce le trépas du félin. 

Je peu à présent admirer à loisir mon sauveur. 

Debout dans le sang, il me regarde par-dessus son épaule. 

Il me fait un peu peur ! 

Torse et jambes nues [2] , un pagne de cuir tanné noué à sa taille, des milliers de bracelets, fins, gros, en or, en cuivre, gravés, taillés, ornent ses chevilles et ses poignets. 

Pareillement, des colliers en perles, de bois ou de pierres allongent sa nuque. 

Toutes ses dorures mettent en valeur sa peau caramel et sa taille élancée, ses muscles fins et son visage androgyne. 

De longues tresses perlées battent son dos et attirent le regard, même des plus innocents, vers la douce courbe de ses reins… Il se tourne vers moi et s'assied à mes côtés, laissant ses armes dans le sang, non loin de la carcasse fumante de la bête. 

Ses yeux noirs sont soulignés par un fin trait de crayon, ma foi très joli, et qui donne une impression de gouffre sans fond. 

Il est beau je trouve. 

Bon, on le prendrait pour une femme [3] s'il était plus habillé mais c'est un genre. 

Je me préfère ! 

Nan, j'rigole ! 

Bref…

Il écarte une mèche de mon visage et attarde ses doigts sur la courbe de ma mâchoire. 

Il me scrute si intensément, j'ai l'impression de passer aux rayons X, et franchement, ça fout mal à l'aise.

- Di jyc peah ? » [4] me demande-t-il doucement.

- Heu… Merci vieux, j'ai cru mourir ! Au moins, on est quitte ! » lui ai-je répondu, n'ayant absolument rien compris. 

Je lui souris franco. Il fait une moue inquiète et pose sa main sur mon cou. 

- Murrirr ? 

- Ouais, mais ça va, merci encore, t'es cool… » Tout en disant ça, je me relève et m'époussette. 

J'ai une remontée gastrique à la vue du massacre encore frais et détourne les yeux vers mon compagnon. 

Il s'est levé lui aussi et se plante en face de moi. 

- Za s'ybbamma Kyros. [5] 

- Hahaha, elle est bien bonne ! 

Je ne pige absolument rien à ce qu'il me raconte. 

Il semble vexé. 

Il tape du pied, croise les bras, les décroise, tripote une de ses tresse et répète.

- Za s'ybbamma Kyros ! 

- Ybama kuros za moi aussi, mec ! C'est drôle hein ? 

Je me sens trop mal… 

C'est comme si je causais à un chien… 

Il soupir. 

Il se pointe du doigt et articule :

- Za… S'ybb… amma… KY-ROS ! 

- 

J'ai comme un tilt d'un coup. 

Je me suis foutu de sa gueule alors qu'il me disait son nom…

 Ah, le brave con que je suis… 

Mais admettez que c'est pas évident… 

Pas d'ma faute enfin…

- Oh, excuse Kyros, j'avais pas compris… Moi c'est Laguna » fais-je, penaud, en me montrant.

- Laguna… Lag'… Lagoon we said ? 

Mon dieu, il parle anglais comme une vache espagnole mâchant 10 malabars ! ! !

- Heu, si tu veux, mais parlons français oki ? 

- 

Il me prend par les mains et sautille en fredonnant, tout sourire.

- Yse ! Yse ! Laguna ad Kyros cuhd ysec!" [6]

- 

Il me serre dans ses bras. 

Ne lâchant pas ma main, nous descendons la montagne. 

En chemin, il demande à deux hommes d'aller chercher la carcasse, d'après les gestes que j'ai compris, puis il me fait entrer dans une grande maison. 

Là, j'aperçois le chef.

Kyros l'embrasse sur les joues, me présente rapidement en riant. 

Son père lui caresse la tête, bienveillant et s'en va.

Kyros monte une échelle de bois et après avoir traversé maintes pièces, soulevé nombre de rideaux et passé par beaucoup de trappes, nous arrivons à ce que je comprend être sa chambre. 

Il me montre tout les objets qui la décorent, m'expliquant leur histoire dans sa langue, tantôt nostalgique, tantôt fier… J'acquiesce en silence, ne comprenant rien si ce n'est que toutes ces babioles ont beaucoup d'importance pour lui, comme le veut la nature de l'homme, à jamais matérialiste. 

Puis il me montre ses bijoux, ses fourrures, ses trophées de chasse, ses couteaux. 

Il m'apprécie j'ai l'impression, même si je ne lui parle pas. 

C'est dingue d'ouvrir au premier venu, sans chercher à savoir s'il vous comprend ou si vous l'intéressez… 

Il saute sur le lit, près de moi et me passe une fourrure autour des épaules. 

Se pendant à mon cou, il me sourit et il me chatouille le nez du bout de la peau. 

J'ai de drôles de frissons dans le ventre… 

Il est bizarre… 

Je me laisse aller. 

Après tout, c'est bien la seule personne qui m'ait témoigné un peu de douceur ! 

Et puis il me transmet un peu de son bonheur, il me fait entrer dans sa bulle d'émotions que je ne connais pas.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien. 

L'encre de ses yeux m'hypnotise… 

Il glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux et, me les tirants doucement, il approche son visage du mien.

- Parrrrle mua deu tua… » souffle-t-il.

- Heu… je… je… 

Mon dieu, que ce passe-t-il ? 

Il me trouble, je sens son nez me caresser la joue et cette sensation m'électrise…

- Allez… » me presse-t-il. 

- 

Je me mets à lui raconter ma vie, la voix tremblante. 

Je pleure soudainement. 

Il m'écoute et je me confesse, ça me fait du bien, j'évacue enfin la douleur feinte par mes sourires perdurants. 

Du bout de ses doigts, il essuie mes larmes, affichant une mine désolée. 

Il les passe ensuite sur mes lèvres et, doucement, lentement, il les caresse de sa bouche. 

Son haleine sucrée et chaude m'enivre et c'est avec un effort surhumain que je me recule alors qu'il s'approche un peu plus. 

Je secoue la tête, sans pour autant vouloir rompre ce contact. 

Je ne veux pas être encore plus détesté par mes vieux et l'entourage.

 Je sais que c'est hypocrite, mais j'ai trop souffert et je ne veux pas m'enfoncer encore plus dans cet enfer. 

Il s'arrête et se mord la lèvre inférieure, comme par regret.

 Il se lève et après un temps de pause, me prend par les mains.

- Je veux teu montrrrer quelque chose avant queu tu parrrte… 

- 

Avec un sourire las et un peu gêné, je le suis à la rivière. 

Sans prendre le temps d'ôter nos vêtements, il m'entraîne dans l'eau. 

Elle nous arrive jusqu'au cou et mon jean devient lourd… 

Son pagne flotte un moment avant de couler, imbibé d'eau. 

Il me lâche et plonge en arrière. 

Je peux le voir nager au fond, effleurer les rochers qui jonchent le sol et remuer les étendues de sable sous les galets… 

Il perce la surface en se cambrant, ça me rappelle une sirène… 

Il s'accroche à mon cou et me vole un baiser.

- Rrreste pas planté là, suis-mua ! 

- 

Je soupire, un peu vexé par sa témérité. 

Je regrette qu'on se soit levé du lit, j'étais bien en fin de compte. 

Et je regrette aussi le doux poison de ses lèvres... 

Oh... Pourquoi je pense à ça? 

Et lui, comment peut-il s'amuser alors qu'un terrible dilemme m'assaille ? !

D'un coup, ma tête se retrouve plongée sous l'eau. 

J'avale une tasse et remonte, asphyxié. 

Kyros me regarde, mort de rire.

- - Ce di juoyec dy dâda Lag' ! ! ! » [7]

- 

Du plat de la main, j'envoie une vague sur son visage. 

Il prend l'air outré et comme des gosses, on commence à se gicler en riant. 

Il s'enfuit sur la berge et me tire la langue. 

Moitié nageant, moitié courant, je le rejoint en hurlant. 

Il rit tellement que je l'attrape en 2-2. 

On s'écroule sur un large cailloux plat et chaud. 

Je l'écrase de mon poids et il se débat faiblement, à bout de souffle. 

Après un moment, ayant retrouvé notre respiration normale, il me fixe dans les yeux et, levant sa tête brusquement, m'embrasse passionnément, presque brutalement. 

Sa langue joue avec la mienne et je me délecte de sa salive. 

Au diable le reste, je ne désire plus que lui. 

Il me fait rouler sous lui, ne quittant pas ma bouche. 

Encore un tour, puis un autre, jusqu'au moment où je ne sent plus le rocher sous moi. 

J'ouvre de grands yeux et je le vois qui me sourit, sûr de son acte.

Nous atterrissons au fond de la rivière avec le " splash " d'une pierre trop lourde. 

Il soude ses lèvres aux miennes, me faisant partager son oxygène. 

Il me tire par la manche dans une grotte sous-marine bien camouflée par les rochers. 

Le passage est très étroit et le couloir me semble interminable… 

Je vois Kyros disparaître dans un rond de lumière et je prends appuis sur la paroi pour mieux me propulser vers la surface. 

Je m'étale sur le sol et aspire un grand coup. 

Deux secondes, j'ai cru y rester, et m'envoler Là-Haut sans emporter avec moi un seul souvenir d'une nuit de tendresse…

Kyros me grimpe dessus et sa langue caresse mon cou fiévreusement. 

Je me laisse complètement aller, regardant distraitement les statues taillées à même la pierre représentant certainement quelques divinités. 

Les mains fines de mon jeune compagnon me torturent gentiment les tétons et je ne peux retenir un gémissement de bien-être. Il frotte son entrejambe sur ma cuisse, et je sens parfaitement son érection à travers mon jean. 

Il arrache mon T-shirt et continue ses caresses linguales sur mon ventre et mes flancs. 

Ses doigts tremblants d'excitation ouvrent avec peine mon pantalon et, tandis que je me caresse la poitrine, il joue avec mon nombril. 

Je respire péniblement, ne sachant même plus si le feu qui brûle mes reins me fait mal ou aiguise mes sens. 

Kyros est enfin parvenu à me débarrasser de mon jean et s'assieds sur moi, reprenant possession de ma bouche. 

Nos langues se cherchent, se piquent, taquines, et je mord délicatement sa lèvre inférieur, faisant perler son sang. 

Le goût métallique du liquide carmin augmente encore plus notre ardent désir animal de ne faire plus qu'un.

Je bascule Kyros sous moi et lui prodigue les mêmes attouchements que lui auparavant. 

Ma bouche glisse le long de son corps caramel et je pique de mille baisers l'intérieure de sa cuisse fine. 

Il s'agrippe à mes cheveux et balbutie des mots incompréhensibles que je perçois comme une supplique. 

Sa peau brûlante frémit à chaque nouvelles caresses. 

Il tire doucement mes cheveux, désireux que je le prenne. 

Satisfait de moi-même, je ne peux retenir un petit rire et donne un rapide coup de langue sur son membre tendu. 

Il lâche un cri de surprise mélangée à l'envie, et une force étrange me pousse à continuer. 

Ma langue joue avec sa hampe pulsante. 

Je titille effrontément le bout de son gland et accélère peu à peu le rythme. 

Les cris de jouissance de Kyros m'excitent et je caresse mon sexe durcit. 

Il se répand dans ma bouche et je l'embrasse, sans prendre le temps de respirer ou d'avaler sa semence. 

Il noue ses chevilles autour de ma taille et s'empale de lui-même. 

Je n'ai pas le temps de crier, je ne sais plus d'où viens la douleur. 

Est-ce Kyros qui mord sauvagement mon épaule ? 

Est-ce l'étroitesse de son intimité inviolée ? 

Mon amant commence à bouger, lentement, gémissant doucement. 

Je l'aide à se mouvoir en le soulevant par le dessous de ses fesses rondes et musclées. 

Peu à peu, la douleur reflue et le plaisir prend possession de nos deux corps effervescents. 

Le mouvement de nos hanches s'accélère peu à peu, et nos cris résonnent longtemps dans la grotte lorsque nous nous répandons à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

 Il griffe mon dos jusqu'au sang lors de mon dernier coup de reins, dans un soubresaut final.

Epuisés, nous nous allongeons sur la pierre froide et je pose ma tête sur le torse de Kyros.

- - Je t'aime… » je murmure. 

- 

Sa main caresse ma joue puis retombe mollement sur le sol. 

Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir son doux visage endormi. 

Heureux comme jamais, je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre dans le palais de Morphée… 

Un drôle de bruit me réveille. 

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. 

J'ai mal partout ! 

Kyros soupire dans son sommeil lorsque je m'éloigne pour répondre à mon téléphone.

- All ? » je chuchote pour ne pas réveiller mon amant.

- LAGUNA BORDEL DE MERDE T'ES OU PETIT MORVEUX ? ? ? ? ? ? 

- Ah… Euh… J'arrive tout de suite ! Je… Je me suis perdu… 

Je raccroche et commence à paniquer. 

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? 

Mon vieux est furax… 

Je vais me faire atomiser… 

Je ramasse mes habits et sans prendre le temps de tout boutonner, je plonge dans le tunnel. 

Arrivé sur la rive, je cours en direction du village. 

Soudain, une pensée m'arrête. 

Et Kyros ? 

Je l'ai laissé, je ne lui ai pas dit que je partais… 

Je me retourne lentement mais un rugissement de haine me rappelle.

- LAGUNA ! ! ! ! 

- Oui… heu… attends juste… J'ai oubli 

- ON S'EN FOUT ON EST DEJA EN RETARD, MAGNE TOI ! 

Il m'empoigne et me jette dans la remorque. 

Je me fracasse la tête et m'agenouille pour regarder le village une dernière fois. 

Là où j'ai tout appris et où j'ai tout donné… 

Subitement, mon regard est attiré par une forme nue qui cour derrière nous à la vitesse d'un guépard.

- KYROS ! ! ! » je hurle. 

- LAGUNA ! YDDAHTC ! YDDAHTC ! ZA D'YESA ! ZA D'YESA LAGUNA ! ! ! [8] 

- KYROS ! ! ! 

Je le voisqui s'étale dans le sable et un long cri déchire sa gorge alors qu'il tend son bras en ma direction. 

- Za d'yesa… Jeu t'aime… 

- 

La poussière m'enveloppe et une pluie chaude coule sur mes joues. 

Là où j'ai tout appris, tout donné et tout perdu… 

Mon esquisse de vie…

Owari


	2. retour à la source

Titre: retour à la source   (...le titre est pourri...)

Auteur: Shû  emilotte@tele2.fr

Base: FFVIII

Genre: yaoi, lemon... que du vieux comme dirait l'aut'!!!

Disclaimer: j'ai eu envie de faire une suite à « za s'ybbamma Kyros »... enfin, si vous n'avez pas lu, vous comprendrez quand même.

Retour à la source

Pour la huitième fois en une heure, je m'arrête.

Un collègue derrière moi soupire.

- Chef, avouez qu'on est perdus... »

- Et bien.... je dois vous avouer qu'on est perdus!!! » fais-je en me grattant la tête.

Ma troupe ne rigole pas.

Moi non plus.

Ca va faire deux jours que mon supérieur m'a envoyé en mission de reconnaissance de terrain pour une nouvelle base stratégique de Galbadia, et ça va faire deux jours qu'on est paumés.

D'abord dans le désert, ensuite dans la jungle...

J'écrase un moustique sur ma cuisse et sort la carte.

- Bon... on sait déjà qu'on est dans le désert de Kashkabald. Vu le nombre de kilomètres qu'on a fait, on doit être quelque part par... là... » je pointe au pif un endroit de la carte.

- Chef... arrêtez... on est paumés, on va crever comme des chiens sans même pouvoir prévenir nos familles... »

Je m'assieds par terre.

C'est vrai... la VHF a été balancé en pâturage à un groupe de marsupial, la boussole est cassée et ma foi, aucun d'entre nous n'est doté d'un sens inné de l'orientation.

- Ecoutez... je propose qu'on monte le camp ici. Demain, on y verra déjà plus clair. » Je déclare, parce que fatigués et sur les nerfs, on arrivera à rien de bon.

Mes gars acquiescent et préparent le terrain. Je m'allonge au sol, fixant une étoile qui filtre à travers l'épais branchage.

Je me demande ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça...

A dix-huit ans, j'ai quitté mes vieux pour l'armée, ne supportant plus leur entourage et désirant voyager.

En cinq ans, je ne suis jamais partit bien loin...

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, alors que mon souhait s'est peut-être réalisé, je suis perdu dans un endroit tout aussi perdu...

Je pose mon bras sur mes yeux et soupire.

J'espère trouver le sommeil rapidement, ça me manque...

Un hurlement de terreur me fait lever d'un bond.

J'attrape ma mitraillette et cours vers le cri avec mes autres gars.

Arrivés à la rivière, il n'y a rien.

Méfiant, je regarde autour de moi.

La troupe est anxieuse.

Je les entends chuchoter.

Un bruit.

Je me retourne.

Le cadavre de Clark tombe sur Joshua qui hurle et décharge son flingue dedans.

- Arrêtes!!! Josh, arrêtes, il est mort!!! » je lui crie en le secouant.

Il se calme et essuie la sueur de son front.

Il ne reste plus grand chose de ce pauvre Clark et j'en suis à me demander ce qui a bien pu faire ça quand une dizaine d'ombres nous encerclent.

Un mot.

Merde.

Je serre le bras d'Alexeïev avant qu'il ne braque son arme sur nos assaillants.

- Restez calme. C'est moi qui donne l'ordre si besoin est. » J'ordonne, sentant mes hommes tendu comme des arcs.

Des lances et des sarbacanes sont pointées sur différents points vitaux de nos corps.

Je lève les mains au ciel en signe d'amitié.

- Nous ne voulons pas nous battre » je dis, essayant de rendre ma voix calme.

- Cemahla!!! [1 [shû1] ]

Je tique.

Il me semble que je connais cette langue.

Ils piquent nos flancs et nos dos pour nous ordonner d'avancer, après avoir soigneusement cassé nos armes à feu et récupéré nos lames.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous marchons. Une heure, peut-être deux.

Je ne cesse pas de calmer ma troupe par un mot ou un geste.

Ils sont très nerveux et pas aussi intelligents qu'on croit...

Des militaires en fait!

Ca risque de faire des étincelles si je ne les surveille pas.

Nous arrivons à un village éclairé par des torches et des grands feux.

Une foule se presse autour de nous, mi-curieuse, mi-méfiante. 

Nous nous arrêtons devant une grande maison plantée au milieu de la place et un homme, marqué par l'âge et le soleil, enroulé dans de précieuses fourrures, sort et vient nous inspecter.

Un de nos chasseurs parle avec lui.

Je torture ma mémoire pour essayer de retrouver où est-ce que j'ai entendu cette langue et vu ces hommes.

Un coup de poing dans ma mâchoire me réveille.

- Réponds!!! » hurle le garde.

Je me redresse, attends un moment pour restaurer mes sens et essuie le sang qui coule de ma bouche.

Le chef répète sa question.

- Purquoi êtes-vu là?

- Heu... ah... je suis Laguna Loire, du troisième régiment de l'armée de Terre de Galbadia... Nous venons ici pour effectuer un repérage de terrain.

- Purquoi?

- Pour... en fait... c'est confidentiel » je hasarde.

Un deuxième coup me cueille à la tempe.

Alexeïev s'énerve et saute sur le type.

J'ai à peine le temps de dire « stop » qu'il est déjà au sol, une fléchette certainement empoisonnée dans le cou.

Le chef donne un ordre et les chasseurs nous enferment dans une cabane un peu en retrait du village.

Nos poignets sont liés dans notre dos et une écuelle d'eau nous est donnée.

Généreux les mecs... On boit comment?

Je crache le sang qui m'est resté dans la bouche et m'assieds en tailleurs.

Trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir.

Machinalement, j'essaie de défaire mes entraves.

Mes poignets sont en sang.

J'avise un caillou pointu et le prends entre mes dents.

Je m'avance vers un des mes gars et le réveille.

C'est un jeune, blond aux yeux bleus, presque mauves.

Je vois qu'il a pleuré.

Je cale la pierre dans un coin de ma bouche et lui parle.

- Cloud... [2[shû2] ] Prends ça dans ta bouche et coupe mes liens... j'ai une idée » je rajoute pour le rassurer.

Il hoche de la tête et me fait un petit sourire timide.

Je reprends la pierre et...

Merde, je la lui donne comment?

Un garde passe et inspecte notre geôle.

D'un mouvement, je plaque ma bouche contre celle de Cloud qui ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

L'autre s'éloigne en pouffant.

Je pousse un soupire mental de soulagement.

Mon gars a baissé les paupières et desserré les lèvres. 

J'y glisse ma langue ainsi que le cailloux.

Je me recule et le scrute.

Son teint a délicieusement rosi.

Je prends note: si on s'en sort, je lui propose une histoire.

Je me relève et je sens mes liens bouger alors que Cloud s'applique à son travail.

Au bout d'un interminable moment fort en tension, la corde tombe.

Je fais craquer mes poignets et me retourne pour remercier mon partenaire.

Du sang coule de ses lèvres.

Je passe doucement ma langue dessus et lui caresse le visage.

Il gémit faiblement.

- Cloud... hey... mon gars, écoute: je vais sortir. Ne dis rien aux autres! Dis leur qu'ils m'ont emmenés. Je vais trouver une solution. »

- Comment...? » sa voix tremble.

- Je sais pas. Je crois que je connais cet endroit... je veux en être sûr. Si c'est ce que je pense, y a pas d'inquiétude. » je lui réponds en le serrant contre moi.

Ce jeune est perdu ici...

C'est pas bon.

Il cherche ma bouche une dernière fois et je le laisse faire avant de m'apprêter à sortir.

Notre pièce est ronde. Au centre, une lucarne prévue pour évacuer la fumée d'un éventuel feu laisse passer la lumière de la lune.

C'est juste un peu trop haut...

Cloud s'approche et se tourne.

Je ne comprends qu'après quelques secondes qu'il me fait la courte échelle.

Il grince des dents sous mon poids et je me hisse au-dehors le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible.

Une fois sur le toit, j'inspecte les environs.

Je décide de glisser à l'opposé du village, à la lisière de la jungle.

J'atterris au sol avec un cri étouffé et je cours me cacher dans un buisson.

Après m'être assuré que rien ne bouge, je sors et m'éloigne en direction de la rivière qui scintille au milieu du sable et des rochers.

Extrêmement prudemment, je cours de cache en cache pour arriver à peu près à la hauteur de la maison du chef.

Je me faufile entre les bâtisses, le coeur battant dans ma gorge et entreprends de grimper le long du mur de l'imposante demeure.

Elle est faite de terre, de bois et de pierre, et de nombreuses plantes et passerelles la relie aux autres.

Il m'est facile d'y monter.

Arrivé à une hauteur respectable, je pénètre à l'intérieur par une fenêtre et me plaque contre la paroi pour avancer doucement.

De la lumière filtre par une porte recouverte de tissus épais.

Des voix en sortent.

Je jette un oeil furtif et aperçois le chef.

Je ne comprends rien à leur conversation.

Soudain, un nom attire toute mon attention: Kyros.

Mon coeur s'emballe.

Ma tête me brûle.

Serais-je revenu dans ce village qui m'a tout donné et tout reprit?

Des souvenirs d'un instant incandescent me reviennent, enflammant mon esprit.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Comment avais-je pu perdre espoir de le retrouver un jour, ce garçon qui avait redonné un sens à ma vie?

Ce si jeune amant qui m'a été si brutalement arraché?

Je me recule, pris de vertiges et percute accidentellement un vase derrière moi.

Je sursaute et me cache entre les nombreuses tentures, dans une futile tentative de passer inaperçu.

Un homme imposant par sa stature fait irruption dans le couloir et sonde les ténèbres.

Je vois ma vie défiler et me pose des questions sur leur modes de châtiments quand je l'entends gueuler.

Une jeune femme se fait brutaliser.

Il doit croire que c'est de sa faute...

Désolé mademoiselle...

Mais je dois sauver ma peau et celle de ma troupe!

Ils s'éloignent, la fille en pleurs et l'homme continuant de crier, et je ressors de la maison.

Je retourne à la rivière et m'assieds sur le sable, entre l'eau et la végétation luxuriante de la jungle.

Alors comme ça... Kyros est toujours ici...

Sa silhouette fine et élancée se dessine devant moi.

Je l'avais oublié... j'ai tant souffert de notre séparation, je l'avais enfoui au fond de moi...

Une douleur étrange se propage dans mon ventre.

La seule chose de bien qui soit arrivé dans ma vie, c'est bien lui.

Je me rends à l'évidence.

La raison que je m'étais faite tombe en miette: tout les amants que j'ai pu avoir après lui, et même les deux femmes qui partagent ma vie, Julia et Raine, ne m'ont rien apportés...

J'entends à nouveau son rire et sa voix chaude alors que nous jouions dans l'eau; la saveur de sa bouche et de sa peau me reviens comme lorsque nous nous étreignions dans cette grotte sous-marine et la blessure dans ma poitrine se réveille au souvenir de son bras tendu dans ma direction alors que la jeep de mon vieux m'en éloignais... à jamais, semblait-il.

Je me sens grisé par ces fantômes d'antan.

Mais ma rêverie se brise alors qu'une question m'assaille: comment trouver Kyros dans ce village de façon discrète? N'oublions pas que je suis censé être en prison...

De plus, il pourra m'aider vu que, sauf erreur de ma mémoire, c'est le fils du chef.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais levé et que mes pas m'avaient porté jusqu'à l'endroit où j'ai rencontré Kyros pour la seconde fois, alors qu'un énorme Marsupial m'attaquait.

Je soupire, nostalgique.

Soudain, je remarque que la roche rouge a été creusée en un endroit, comme pour aménager une habitation.

Le bord de l'entrée est sculpté et un escalier gigantesque mène au village en contrebas.

Muni d'une grosse pierre en guise d'arme, je m'y aventure.

Au bout de quelques mètres, un autre escalier me monte à une plate-forme où un petit temple se dresse.

Intrigué et anxieux, j'y pénètre, la respiration saccadée et les mains moites.

J'arrive au centre d'une grande pièce au milieu de laquelle se tient un autel.

Un trou dans le plafond laisse tomber la lumière nocturne sur le corps endormit allongé sur la pierre.

Le plus discrètement possible, je m'en approche.

Mon coeur et mon souffle s'arrêtent.

C'est _lui_.

Les mêmes bijoux d'or et de cuivre, de pierres et de perles, le même teint ambré, les mêmes cheveux tressés...

Je me penche au dessus de son visage fin et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Deux mains noueuses entourent mon cou tel des serres d'aigle et un regard d'encre me donne envie de me suicider en m'y jetant.

Je tiens ses poignets et le regarde intensément.

Il relâche la pression et je peux presque voir battre son coeur dans sa poitrine.

- Laguna... » Sa voix est basse, comme brisée.

Je ne réponds pas et capture sa bouche dans un baiser affamé et fougueux.

Il en devient presque sauvage.

Nos mains parcourent nos corps enflammés, arrachant les vêtements pour mieux parcourir notre peau satinée.

Kyros m'attire plus à lui en enroulant ses cuisses autour de ma taille et je remonte ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour ensuite sucer ses tétons durcis.

Il gémit déjà et je le regarde.

Il est là, étendu sur l'autel, offert à mes mains vagabondes et ma bouche insolente.

Je lèche, happe et mordille tout ce que je trouve avant de prendre son membre tendu en bouche.

Mon prince noir agrippe mes cheveux et pousse de petits cris délicieux.

Je remonte pour boire à la coupe de ses lèvres.

Sa bouche saigne un peu tant notre étreinte est violente et passionnée.

Il s'en échappe et se met à quatre pattes sur l'autel pour ôter mon pantalon et caresser de son souffle et de ses doigts fins mon sexe gonflé de désir contenu.

Enfin... « ôter »... il l'ouvre juste assez pour pouvoir me prendre correctement...!

Mes sourdes plaintes couvrent bientôt le bruit de succion et se répercutent contre les murs.

Je ne peux retenir mes hanches et me libère dans un spasme. 

Il me regarde, un sourire gourmand sur ses lèvres qu'il essuie effrontément.

Mes jambes tremblent, aussi je m'écroule sur lui et reprends possession de sa bouche.

Ses mains s'occupent de rendre toute sa vitalité à ma virilité épuisée tandis que je mordille son cou et ses épaules.

Kyros prends mon visage dans ses mains et lèche le coin de mes lèvres, m'excitant encore plus.

Je le pénètre d'un coup brutal et son cri de douleur me réjouit.

Je ne prends pas la peine d'attendre et le martèle de plus en plus rapidement.

Ses ongles se plantent dans mon dos et me font saigner.

Il a la force de me repousser et inverse notre position.

Assis sur mon bas-ventre, il reprends sa respiration et m'embrasse délicatement.

Je grogne, frustré de n'avoir pu assouvir ma bestialité sur ce corps qui a fait s'évanouir ma raison.

Il rit doucement, conscient de mon mécontentement.

Une main sur mon torse, il porte l'autre à sa bouche et suce deux de ses doigts en me regardant d'un air insolent.

Ses hanches bougent machinalement, mais très lentement.

Son index humecté va masser doucement le bout de son sexe rougi et il rejette la tête en arrière en poussant de petits cris plaintifs.

Pour un peu, mon regard embraserait son corps.

Il est obsédant.

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que lui, sur moi, se masturbant, et que tout le reste a disparu.

Y comprit ma patience, et je l'attrape par les cuisses pour l'obliger à se mouvoir plus rapidement.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et me sourit.

Il obéit et bientôt le feu qui se propage dans nos corps fait exploser la poudrière de nos cerveaux.

Kyros retombe sur moi, et je mets un moment à me rendre compte que ce qui coule sur mes joues n'est pas la sueur, mais les larmes de mon prince.

Je nous bascule sur le côté et le serre fort contre moi.

- Chh... mon amour... chh... »

- Combien de temps déjà...? » il me demande en reniflant.

- Cinq ans... cinq longues années mon amour... »

- Za d'yesa... Za d'yesa Laguna... [3[shû3] ] » me répond-il en embrassant frénétiquement mon visage.

- Je t'aime moi aussi, mon Kyros... je suis là... Chh... »

Un silence s'installe les pleurs de Kyros s'estompent.

Ses mains caressent amoureusement mon dos et mes fesses et je le rapproche plus de mon torse, glissant une cuisse entre les siennes.

- Comme tu es devenu beau... » chuchote-t-il avant de sucer le lobe de mon oreille percée.

- Pourquoi, je n'étais pas beau avant? »

- Si, mais... différent. Moins... adulte. » il fait en pouffant.

- Et toi, tu as toujours été le plus beau et le plus désirable... mon amour à moi que je quitterais plus jamais. »

Il sourit et ses yeux brillent étrangement. 

Ses doigts brûlants passent et repassent sur mes lèvres meurtries et je les happe doucement avant de les sucer.

Il ris encore, un rire clair et sexy qui me fait frissonner.

Je retire ma bouche et viens fouiner dans son visage, embrassant et léchouillant tout ce que je peux.

- Au fait, que fais-tu ici? C'est un temple non? »

- Mmm... J'ai été choisit par le Dieu Soleil pour devenir sa réincarnation... je reste ici, sans jamais voir personne d'autre que des prêtres... et un certain gamin des rues d'Esthar... » finit-il malicieusement.

Promenant mes mains sur son corps alangui, je songe brusquement à mes compagnons emprisonnés.

- Kyros!!! Ecoutes... je suis retenu prisonnier ici, avec des amis... je voulais m'enfuir avec ton aide... »

Il me regarde, surpris.

- Comment...? »

- En fait, je... suis militaire et... on a été envoyé ici pour reconnaître le terrain, car Galbadia veut établir une base ici... » je baisse les yeux. 

Je crois qu'il est fâché, je sens ses muscles qui se tendent. 

Je comprends.

Nous envahissons son territoire, et pas forcément pour des bonnes causes.

Je resserre ma prise sur lui, peu désireux de m'en séparer à nouveau.

- Au départ, je me suis engagé juste pour voyager... ça ne me plaît pas de me battre pour l'un ou pour l'autre... certains disent que je suis un rêveur... c'est peut-être vrai. Mais ces gars sont mes amis, et je ne peux pas les abandonner, tu comprends? Et puis tu pourrais partir avec moi... »

- Pour aller où? »

Sa réponse me blesse.

Je pensais qu'il accepterait de me suivre plus facilement, après tout...

Oui, mais « après tout », on ne s'est vu que deux fois en cinq ans, et si moi je suis sûr de ce que j'éprouve pour lui, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas pour Kyros...

- Laguna... je veux dire... enfin... mon peuple lutte pour subsister tu sais... et Galbadia... ce n'est peut-être pas les meilleurs protecteurs pour nous... Je veux m'enfuir, soit, mais pas que mes paires meurent... Tu comprends? » me dit-il doucement, relevant mon visage vers le sien.

- Oui... mais accepterais-tu de partir avec moi et de se battre contre les méchants pas bô du gouvernement? »

Il me pousse gentiment et pointe un doigt vers le ciel.

- Défendre la veuve et l'orphelin avec l'homme de mes rêves? Mmm... ça me plaît! »

Je roule sur lui et l'embrasse en rugissant, tel un lion affamé.

Son rire est étouffé par nos gémissements et une fois encore nous partageons amour et émotions.

De retour à la prison-hutte, je remonte sur le toit et jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

La pièce est vide.

Je rejoint Kyros au sol et lui lance un regard paniqué.

- Ils ne sont plus là!!! »

Il resserre ma veste sur lui (je la lui ai passée parce que les nuits sont fraîches dans le désert, surtout en pagne) et semble réfléchir.

- Ils doivent être chez Supriyan... »

- Qui est-ce? »

- Le chef de la garde... un grand musclé pas très tendre... » me répond-il en regardant en direction du village.

Je le presse et il m'entraîne vers une bâtisse.

Nous nous cachons sous la fenêtre et je risque ma tête dans l'encadrement.

Une plante touffue me camoufle et j'en suis soulagé.

Sentiment éphémère car j'aperçois les corps de Joshua et Jezebiel par terre, dans ce que je reconnais être du sang.

Seul Cloud est encore en vie, toujours attaché, le visage ensanglanté.

Un homme lui hurle de lui avouer où je suis et le blondinet pleure, bafouillant qu'il n'en sait rien.

- Ne mens pas, chien!!! Tu l'embrassais tout à l'heure!!! »

- Je ne mens pas!!! Il est partit, mais je ne sais pas où!!! »

Sa voix est brisée par les sanglots et enrouée car il ne doit cesser de crier depuis qu'ils ont été emmenés ici.

Un coup de fouet lui répond.

- Je vous le jure... je vous le jure... » Il s'étouffe à moitié avec ses pleurs.

Deux autres hommes s'approchent et ce que je redoute le plus va se passer.

Ils le rouent de coups et lui arrachent ses vêtements.

Cloud se débats, envoyant ses pieds partout, mordant tout ce qui passe à portée.

Kyros me broie le bras pour m'empêcher de réagir, me répétant qu'ils me tueraient.

Un terrible craquement puis un hurlement de douleur résonnent alors qu'un des bourreau a tordu la jambe fine et blanche de mon équipier.

Ils le violent sauvagement, sans plus se soucier de ses cris.

Je me retourne pour vomir mes tripes, toujours entravé par Kyros.

Au bout d'un moment qui me semble interminable, ils s'en vont, laissant Cloud dans la terre et le sang.

- Réfléchis bien!!! » lui lance le dernier en riant.

Le jeune blond n'a même plus la force de se recroqueviller ou de pleurer.

Quand j'entre dans la salle d'où s'échappe des relents de sueur et de putréfaction, j'ai l'impression de voir un revenant.

Ma gorge se serre et il ne réagit même pas lorsque je le porte à la rivière en courant.

Je le lave sommairement et le bâillonne de ma bouche alors que je remets sa hanche en place.

Il me troue la lèvre avec ses dents, mais je comprends...

Je bande rapidement ses blessures profondes et attends le retour de Kyros.

- La... Laguna... Pour... quoi? »

- Chhh... pardon... pardon, Cloud... pardonne-moi... » je pleure en disant ça, sachant bien que mes mots n'effacerons jamais ce qui vient de se passer.

- J'ai... j'ai essayé de tenir... mais ils les ont tués... j'ai du avouer... »

- Tais-toi, je t'en supplie... Cloud... »

- Je n'ai pas réussi à penser à toi... quand ils le faisaient... ça faisait mal, si mal... ma première fois... je voulais... que ce soit toi... ça fait mal... »

Je le serre contre moi, désemparé.

Je viens de détruire la vie de ce gosse...

Kyros revient avec deux montures et des provisions.

Il me fait signe de me taire et monte sur le chocobo qui a les victuailles, tandis que je prends Cloud avec moi.

Avec l'aube, nous nous enfuions en direction de la mer avec l'espoir qu'un bateau nous emmènera à Esthar...

Une fleur apparaît devant mon nez.

Je souris tristement à Kyros et il s'assieds à mes côtés.

- Vous étiez amants? »

- Non... je l'aimais bien, c'est tout... il n'avait pas sa place là-bas... il était tout doux, tout gentil... Ce sont ses parents qui l'avaient obligé à s'engager. Je suis responsable de tout ça... » je chasse une larme qui gouttait à mon menton.

A Esthar, nous avions placé Cloud à l'hôpital, non seulement pour soigner ses blessures physiques, mais aussi mentales.

Pendant son séjour, Kyros et moi avions trouvé une maison pile à côté de celle de Raine, à Winhill.

En revenant le chercher, un mois après, nous avons apprit qu'il s'était jeté par la fenêtre.

Les médecins ont dit qu'il parlait souvent de Joshua et de Jezebiel qui l'appelait pour soigner sa douleur...

Peut-être les a-t-il rejoints...

Je pleure.

J'ai tout raté.

Kyros me prends contre lui.

- Chh... Suh Lrane [4[shû4] ]... c'est pour des gens comme lui qu'on va se battre. »

Je renifle bruyamment et le regarde, confiant.

Au loin, Raine nous appelle.

On se lève pour la rejoindre.

Je sens comme un souffle dans mon cou.

Je me retourne et sourit.

Je suis sûr que tous ceux qui nous manquent sont avec nous...

Kyros me fait un clin d'oeil.

Owari

et bah vouala!!! J'ai des doutes sur la fin... enfin, les deux-trois phrases de fin...

Commentaires? 

* * *

[shû1]Silence!!!

[shû2]Pardon!!! mais j'aime trop ce nom... d'ailleurs, j'appellerai mon fils comme ça. 

[shû3]je t'aime

[shû4]Mon chéri


End file.
